


A White Veil Occasion

by cozypancakes



Category: Bleach
Genre: Character Revelations, F/M, Romance, Weddings, a sort of fix it fic, inspired by Taylor Swifts "Speak Now", sometimes you don't realize what you want until its about to be taken away, what should have happened if everyone had been honest with themselves, who doesn't love objections at a wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cozypancakes/pseuds/cozypancakes
Summary: Ichigo's and Orihime's wedding has finally arrived, and everyone is waiting to see if Rukia will stand up and break up the pair before the ceremony is finished. But it turns out that Rukia was not the one people should have been worried about.
Relationships: Inoue Orihime/Ishida Uryuu, Inoue Orihime/Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia & Kurosaki Ichigo
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	A White Veil Occasion

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for such a long time. I am not really looking forward to the new anime season but I figured it was the best moment to get this idea down on paper. Fingers crossed the anime decides to give us a better ending than the manga.

“We are gathered here today to witness the beautiful union of Kurasaki Ichigo and Inoue Orihime,” the priest read from his prepared script. This was his third wedding that week. It was not a particularly special wedding. He had never met the bride or groom until they came to reserve the chapel two months prior. That was fairly common nowadays. The weddings where he’d known the bride and groom since they were children were extremely rare. It was becoming more and more of a mundane procedure for him. 

He took a pause in his speech to look at the pair before him. They both stood out with bright orange hair, but otherwise the priest was sure that he wouldn’t be able to recall their faces within the week. He continued reading off from his prepared remarks, running through the motions as easily as breathing. The groom's face did give him pause occasionally. He had a look as if he was suffering through a mundane meeting at work rather than a major life event. In other times, the priest would have had plenty of time to get to know the pair and see if their love was true. But his advice was no longer welcome. So he continued on with the ceremony without comment, thinking where to go for lunch today. 

“If there is anyone here today who objects to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace?” the priest made a customary pause as he looked around the room. He was ready to move on when something happened that would sear this wedding into the priest’s memory forever: there  _ was  _ an objection.

* * *

The decoration was beautiful, understated but warm. That was Rukia’s conversation filler. The flowers were gorgeous and so fresh. It was only a small step above saying how wonderful weather they were having, but Rukia clung to it like a lifeline. There were very few people at the wedding who actually knew who she was. Most of the people she greeted on her way into the chapel were coworkers or college friends of the bride or groom. And to them, Rukia was nothing more than an old high school friend. 

Sadly, Rukia’s path up to her seat had not been without incident. Chad was the first one to find her, stopping her on the steps of the building. 

_ Chad greeted Rukia with a warm smile. He spent several minutes asking her about Soul Society and how she’d been the past few years. Rukia was naive to think that Chad had no ulterior intention, so she was confused when Chad became very serious and an awkwardness filled the air between them.  _

_ “Rukia-san,” Chad began, “I know this will seem incredibly blunt and inappropriate, and I’m sorry if I’m crossing any lines but…I’m one of Ichigo’s best friends. And I know that...that you and him have a very special bond.” Something in her stuttered. No, she couldn’t do this. She couldn’t hear the question that she’d been beating away from her consciousness for weeks. _

_ “Chad,” Rukia interrupted. “Ichigo and I are...from two different worlds. Literally. We both know it couldn’t work. And we both love Orihime. And I want nothing but happiness for her.” _

Luckily Chad had been pulled away by someone with a clipboard and a stern look on her face. Rukia had breathed a sigh of relief as she watched Chad dragged off, but right behind Chad had been Karin. She had a scowl on her face that reminded her of Ichigo. Rukia had considered fleeing but they’d made eye contact and there was no point postponing the inevitable. She walked up the few steps to be level with Karin. 

_ “I’m gonna get right to the point,” Karin said. “Are you really okay with Ichigo getting married?” Karin’s bluntness cut straight through Rukia’s defenses like a powerful Zanpakuto. “Because I like Orihime but-” _

_ “Karin, stop,” Rukia interrupted. Rukia didn’t need Karin to talk her out of doing anything. “I love Orihime. I would never do anything to hurt her.” And despite all her emotions, Rukia truly believed that was the only truth that mattered.  _

_ Karin gave her a hard searching look. “I had to ask,” Karin said, another wave of awkwardness overtaking the conversation. “Cause if there was any chance that-” _

_ “I understand,” Rukia cut her off. She looked at Karin and realized that she was now taller than her. Her hair was down and flowing past her shoulders and the dress she wore was the most feminine thing Rukia had ever seen her in. With a different ache to her chest, Rukia realized that Karin had grown up these past few years into a person Rukia didn’t even know. And while they’d all laughed off Isshin’s declarations that Rukia was his third daughter, Rukia realized at that moment that all those years ago, she really had felt like a member of the Kurosaki family.  _

_ “You look great,” Rukia said, lamely. Karin’s lips twitched upward and then she was wrapping Rukia into a hug. Rukia let herself believe that Karin had had the same realization she did.  _

_ “We’ve missed you,” Karin spoke.  _

_ “I’ve missed you too,” Rukia replied honestly. They pulled apart and quietly dabbed at the corner of their eyes.  _

Karin had gone off shortly after that, with promises of catching up at the reception. Rukia had stood on the steps, her heart an emotional wreck, and she hadn’t even set foot into the church yet. She had looked back out at the city. The blue sky contrasted terribly with her gloomy attitude. For a moment, she had considered leaving. Eventually though, she got feeling back into her legs and finally stepped over the threshold. 

She was greeted with the sight of Ichigo at the side of the entrance. A line of people were waiting to greet him. If seeing Karin had hurt her, Ichigo...well he was a completely different story. It was both like returning home and meeting a stranger and it hurt. It hurt her to see Ichigo standing there, an adult, a doctor, a...a groom. 

There was a lull in people entering and Ichigo spotted her across the aisle. He looked surprised but then he was grinning and his eyes were as bright and warm as she remembered. 

She hadn’t gotten a chance to speak with him though because Isshin had spotted her at that moment. He swept her up into a crushing hug and then insisted on walking her to her seat. Rukia had spotted Ichigo under Isshin’s shoulder, back to greeting guests. And Rukia convinced herself that she imagined the dim look to his eyes. 

Rukia knew she was overly emotional that day because she didn’t think it suspicious at all that Isshin walked her over and sat her down at an empty aisle. She had even thought she was safe once she took her seat. But then Isshin had leaned down and gave Rukia an apologetic look. 

_ “Rukia, daughter of mine,” Isshin began. “I...I feel like it is my duty to ask how you are doing right now?”  _

_ Rukia had hoped that she could avoid yet another conversation about breaking up the wedding. “I’m great,” Rukia said, fake smile on her face.  _

_ Isshin gave her a hard look then. “We all deserve the opportunity to be the ones we love.” _

Rukia had been filled with shame then and the shame lingered as she sat there, listening to the ceremony begin. Isshin was right. Rukia couldn’t deny Orihime this. Not this day or this marriage. So she sat there, next to the other Shinigami who’d been allowed to attend the wedding. Orihime was beautiful and Rukia wished she didn’t have the veil covering her face. It would help Rukia at that point to see Orihime’s brilliant smile. 

Her eyes inevitably moved to the back of Ichigo’s head. They still hadn’t said anything to each other. Their eyes hadn’t even met as he walked to his place at the altar. Rukia felt like that was purposeful. As the priest continued to talk about the love and work that made up a good marriage, Byakuya’s words ran through her head.

_ “I’ll be back tonight,” Rukia said. She was turning to leave when her brother called her back. _

_ “Rukia,” Byakuya said. Rukia turned back, attentive and respectful as always. Byakuya looked at her. He opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. He broke eye contact and looked up at the wall instead. Rukia followed his eye to the picture of her sister. She was confused; Byakuya was not one to hesitate.  _

_ “My marriage to Hisana was short,” Byakuya began. Rukia looked at him. He hardly ever talked about Hisana. And the pain on his face now made it clear why that was. “But I loved her and I wanted to spend the rest of…” Byakuya stopped and swallowed. “Being married to her were some of the happiest days of my life. And I miss her every day as much as I love her with each passing day.” Rukia felt tears prickling at her eyes. “I cannot be with my love, Rukia,” Bykauya turned back to look at her. His eyes were glistening with tears and emotions. “And nothing, nothing,” Bykuya emphasized, “would stop me from making sure you were able to be with your love.”  _

_ Rukia stared at him, wide eyed. “I...I don’t-” _

_ “Do not sentence yourself to my lonely existence unless you are positive you can deal with an eternity of longing.”  _

Byakuya had said it with such conviction and finality that Rukia hadn’t dared argue back. She wouldn’t disrespect Byakuya’s confession by denying that she knew what-  _ who _ \- he was referring to. Was Rukia able to do this? Was Rukia able to move on from Ichigo? It had been years without seeing each other and a small part of Rukia truly believed that she would realize that she no longer felt anything for him. But then she’d seen him and her world tilted. No, it had been tilted. She’d felt off center for  _ years _ and one look at Ichigo and everything felt like it was back into place. 

“If there is anyone here today who objects to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace?”

Rukia’s heart was trapped in her throat. She didn’t stop to think about consequences or repercussions. In fact, the only thing in her mind was Ichigo. Which was why she stood up from her seat at that moment, not considering what she was about to do. 

Rukia was vaguely aware of gasps of shock rippling through the crowd. But no one was turning to look at her, no one even noticed that she’d moved. Everyone’s eyes were glued to the wedding party in shock.

* * *

Ishida stood stiff as a rod, his hands clasped in front of him. He was regretting his decision of agreeing to be one of Orihime’s bridesmaids...Ishida had of course pointed out the very obvious point that he was not a woman but Orihime had waved that argument aside. And after her tearful and heartfelt speech about how he was one of her best friends, Ishida was not the type of asshole to say no to that. Though, to be honest, Ishida hardly ever said no to Orihime. Which was why Ishida was up in a line with Tatzuki, Rangiku, and Chizuru as the priest began the ceremony. It had been a long day and the painkillers had done little to help with Ishida’s headache. 

_ Ishida flinched as yet another champagne bottle was opened with a loud pop. He readjusted his glasses on his nose, taking deep breaths. Another shout of excitement made the vein in his forehead pulse.  _

_ He reminded himself that he had suffered long nights in hectic ER and surgical rooms. He could handle a room full of loud bridesmaids. He’d tried to excuse himself from the bridal room multiple times now and had continuously been stopped before he got three feet near the door. Someone handed him a flute of champagne and Ishida downed it in one go. He’d told himself he was going to remain completely sober during this ordeal. Who knew what he would do or say if he was not sober? Ishida did not want to find out. He would not allow himself to be the reason that Orihime’s special day did not go exactly as planned.  _

_ But that had all been before he’d spent an hour in a small room with a drunk Chizuru and a tipsy, though equally loud, Rangiku. They’d both made separate attempts to get him to join the festivities. He had stood firm that he wouldn’t be drinking much before the reception. Tatsuki eventually got them off his back. He was grateful for her intervention until he heard her mumble something about how he was as serious as his father.  _

_ He turned his attention back to where Orihime sat at the vanity. The hairdresser was finishing placing the veil at the edge of Orihime’s bun. He could see Orihime’s reflection in the mirror and his breath caught in his throat. She was stunning. Everything any man could hope for: kind, loyal, beautiful, funny- _

_ Ishida shook his head as he looked away. He couldn’t feel sorry for his bad luck today. Today was about Orihime’s happiness. Tomorrow he could mope about missed opportunities and the unfairness of life.  _

And Ishida was positive that tomorrow would be horrible. A long shift at the hospital with the knowledge that Orihime and Ichigo were on their way to their honeymoon, blissfully happy. Ishida already felt sorry for his staff. 

He shifted his weight off to his other foot and glanced at the crowd. The Shinigami were particularly eye-catching with their loud hair and odd apparel. Ishida narrowed his eyes. He was positive at least one of them had attempted to sneak in their Zanpakuto. His eyes moved down the row of familiar faces until he reached Rukia at the edge of the aisle. Her face...Ishida grimaced. She was doing a poor job of hiding her emotions. Yet again, no one was paying her any particular attention. Ishida was the one who had to keep a straight face, lest anyone begin to suspect that his heart was breaking in two. 

He mentally reprimanded himself. He should be happy for Orihime. This was everything she ever wanted. He imagined her wide smile under the veil, eyes glistening with happy tears. She was marrying the man of her dreams and the fact that that man wasn’t him did not mean Ishida got to be selfish. He’d missed his opportunity, if there had ever been a chance. He’d thrown himself into his studies. He’d gone off to university and then medical school. Even when he returned to do his residency at Karakura, he hardly saw any of his old friends. It was his fault he was standing there now as a bridesmaid instead of the groom. 

He’d put his career before everything else. Something twisted in his stomach. Orihime was getting married and he hadn’t even tried…

_ Ishida was finishing up paperwork in his office. He didn’t care how late it was. The wedding was tomorrow and Ishida knew if he did not return home exhausted to the bone, then he’d spend all night lamenting missed opportunities. What was the point of regretting the past? That couldn’t be changed. He had to keep moving forward, and moving on.  _

_ It took Ishida a moment to realize someone was standing at his door. He looked up from the forms and saw his father leaning against the doorframe.  _

_ “Don’t you have a wedding tomorrow?” his father asked.  _

_ “I wanted to leave everything done before then,” Ishida explained. It would be weird to spend a day away from the hospital. He hardly ever took days off, let alone holidays.  _

_ “Good,” his father replied. Ishida turned back to the papers, assuming that was the end of the conversation. “I’m proud of you.” Ishida looked up, shocked. “Keep this up and you’ll be director of this hospital before you know it.” Ishida stared at his father, a riot of emotions happening inside his heart. He nodded numbly. His father seemed satisfied with that. He left Ishida to his work.  _

_ Ishida sat in his chair, not moving. Years ago, Ishida would be beaming with pride at the acknowledgement of his hard work. Instead, the compliment had sunk Ishida into an anxiety spiral. Hadn’t he said, years ago, that he would never turn out like his father? Hadn’t he sworn to be different?  _

_ Ishida leaned back in his chair and looked around. The wall held his diplomas and certificates. His desk was covered in paperwork and folders. No picture frames holding smiling faces. No one waiting for him at his apartment. No one even trying to get him to take a break and not work so hard. There had been, once. When he started college, he’d get texts and phone calls. But then the people on the other end were discouraged by the missed calls and the unreturned text messages.  _

_ He was alone.  _

_ Just like his father.  _

Ishida pushed back against the anxiety that was threatening to swallow him whole. He was not having a panic attack at Orihime’s wedding. But the realization that he had become his father was still fresh and raw. Back in high school, he really had believed that he would be different. He knew what having friends was like and he wouldn’t let himself forget how important that was. He’d been so naive. Now he couldn’t look at any part of his life without recoiling from it. Even standing up here, watching the ceremony happen...Ishida was disgusted with himself. He was really letting Orihime go without a fight. 

But of course he was. It was too late now. Maybe, if he’d had this realization months ago. If he’d listened to the cracks of his heart when Orihime had announced that she had a date with Kurosaki, he would have said something and told Orihime how he felt. Now it was too late. 

Or was it? 

If he was going to change his life, he needed to take a first step. And fighting for Orihime, for the woman he’d loved for years, that would be a step. 

“If there is anyone here today who objects to this union please speak now or forever hold your peace?”

So, without thinking and the alcohol in his veins more present than ever, Ishida lifted his foot to take a step forward. But as his foot met the ground again, his heart stopped beating in surprise. 

Ishida quickly brought his foot back from the half step he’d taken. He adjusted his glasses wondering if he was seeing things properly. There were whispers all throughout the first few rows in the church. He heard Chizuru whisper “What the fuck?” behind him. The look on Kurosaki’s face and the priest told him that they were asking the same question he was. 

Why was Orihime raising her hand? 

“I have something I’d like to say, please,” Orihime said. She waited for a moment as the priest seemed to be gathering his thoughts. 

“We-we’re not at the vows yet,” he replied.

Orihime smiled sweetly. “I know, but this needs to happen before then.” She lifted her veil and turned to look at Ichigo, the groom. It had been almost a month since they’d had a moment alone together. She wanted to say that it had been an accident to let things get this far, but here, at the last moment of turning back, she had to be honest with herself: she had let things get this far because she wanted to believe things would change. But walking down the aisle, looking for a sign that this was right, that  _ Ichigo _ , believed it was right...it never showed up. 

“Inoue, what’s going on?” Ichigo asked. Orihime could feel the tears already but she fought them back. Had Ichigo ever called her by her first name? No, probably not. They were about to promise their lives to each other and yet Ichigo had never called her Orihime. She really had been blinded. 

“Do you love me?” she asked. Her voice was steady; her mind knew what was right. 

“Of course,” Ichigo replied. No pause. And Orihime had always thought it was out of certainty but now she knew it was a reflex. He’d bought so much into this lie, just as she had, that he didn’t even think his responses through anymore.

“Are you in love with me?” She asked next. Ichigo furrowed his eyebrows, opening and closing his mouth without saying anything. “Am I the love of your life?” Orihime continued. She let herself pause, wondering if Ichigo would prove her wrong and say  _ “yes, of course,”  _ and  _ mean it _ . But his lips were a thin line and he looked pained. And of course he did. Ichigo never wanted to hurt her. That’s why they were at this altar about to marry a person they barely knew, could not say they truly loved. Because since high school, Orihime had believed that she loved Ichigo and he was the love of her life. Yet after a year and a half of dating, Orihime realized there was little she knew about Ichigo. And if you didn’t know someone, could you really be in love with them? It took a random and silly bridal shower quiz to open her eyes to the fantasy that was their relationship, but better late than after “I do”. “Am I your  _ soul _ mate?” Orihime asked. 

And if she hadn’t been looking for it, desperately hoping it didn’t show up, Orihime would have missed it. But it was there. Ichigo’s eyes, for a second,  _ just a second,  _ flickered to the seats. Orihime knew who he was looking for, whose face had popped into his head at that question. Orihime felt the tears overflow and run down her cheeks. 

She couldn’t say that she hadn’t known. Of course she’d known. Everyone had known. Everyone had seen Ichigo with her and without her. But when they had been out on their first date, Orihime had convinced herself that she was fine with it. There might be a small part of Ichigo that always loved her, and Orihime was okay with that. She couldn’t compete with a ghost, so there was no point in comparing Ichigo’s love for Rukia with his love of her. But Rukia wasn’t a  _ ghost _ . She was a Shinigami and alive in most senses of the word. And it wasn’t okay that Ichigo was completely in love with her. 

Orihime couldn’t marry him like this. And she couldn’t spend the rest of her life ignoring the fact that there was someone else her husband would cross physical worlds to save. 

“I can’t marry you, Ichigo,” Orihime said aloud. “And I think you know why.” She stepped forward and hugged Ichigo. “I hope you two can learn to be together.” It was the truth. She wished them nothing but happiness. And hoped that one day she could find that with someone else. 

Orihime stepped away from Ichigo and looked around the room. She’d almost forgotten that she was in the middle of her wedding. “Please, I hope you’ll all join us later at the reception. We have a lovely menu and amazing entertainment planned.” And with that, she gathered up her wedding dress and slowly made her way down the aisle. Tatsuki and Rangiku were at her side wrapping their arms around her. She clung to them as they walked to the backroom. 

This was what she wanted. She was absolutely sure of it.

It still hurt so much though.

* * *

It had been the most awkward four hours of his life. If Yuzu hadn’t physically dragged him to the reception center, Ichigo would’ve much rather gotten wasted at his apartment. The guilt was weighing down at him. He’d thought...he’d truly believed he was making Inoue happy. Obviously he’d done an awful job at it.

He took another sip at his beer. The wedding guests had been very hesitant in approaching him or moving towards the dance floor. Luckily the groomsmen and bridesmaids had no trouble at all getting everyone to forget that the bride had walked out on the wedding. Many of his former classmates were enjoying themselves on the dancefloor, singing along to some song Ichigo didn’t recognize. Even Orihime was out there, dancing with Chizuru and Rangiku. Ichigo watched her twirl around in her evening dress, laughing. It hurt to realize that she hadn’t laughed like that these past few months. Ichigo dragged his hand down his face. He’d been such an idiot. He was really going to allow Orihime to waste her life away on him. 

His father’s words from earlier ran through his head.

_ Ichigo was seated in the backroom of the church. His groomsmen had all awkwardly given him condolences and then quickly left the room. Ichigo wasn’t sure what to feel. Guilt, for not making Inoue happy. Confusion, he’d essentially been left at the altar, shouldn’t he be mad or sad or something? ...and that was it. Confusion and guilt. Because Inoue had been right, they weren’t meant to be. He’d simply gone along with it all, following the unspoken rules everyone was supposed to follow. School, job, date, girlfriend, wife. And Inoue had been there so it had made sense.  _

_ Maybe love wasn’t supposed to make sense.  _

_ No! He wasn’t going there. Inoue might think it was simple, but it wasn’t. _

_ The door opened again. Ichigo looked into the mirror to see his father standing there.  _

_ “Not in a mood for a lecture, old man,” Ichigo grunt out. He was being rude, though he’d been left at the altar so he supposed he got to be rude today.  _

_ “Your mother’s dead,” Isshin deadpanned. Ichigo was almost startled out of his seat. That was the last thing he expected.  _

_ “What?” He asked dumbly. He turned in his chair to look his father in the eye.  _

_ “Your mother is dead. I can’t be with her even if I wanted to. I don’t think there’s any greater pain than being separated from the love of your life.” _

_ “What is it with everyone and ‘love of your life’,” Ichigo exploded. He stood up and threw his hands out in frustration. “What if I’m not meant to have a ‘love of my life’? What if I’m just meant to be alone?” _

_ The Kurosaki men stood there, staring each other down. Ichigo was breathing hard, his heart hurting. It was probably the reminder of his mother. Or the implication that he was missing something. He’d tried to do things right, have a life outside of work, and they both knew how well that had gone. He’d tried to have a normal life! People didn’t get to now blame him for it not working out.  _

_ “I wish you’d stop choosing to be alone,” Isshin said. He gave Ichigo a look of such pain that Ichigo didn’t have it in him to yell and scream like he wanted. His dad walked out the room shortly after that, leaving Ichigo to add anger to his list of emotions.  _

The chair next to him scraped against the floor and he looked up to see Rukia sitting down next to him. He didn’t move an inch as he regarded her, but the change was instant. He could feel his whole body buzzing with excitement and his heart racing. 

He hadn’t felt like this in years. Ichigo had almost forgotten that he was capable of feeling so...alive. 

“Hey,” Rukia greeted, still staring out at the dance floor. 

“Hey,” Ichigo replied, eyes glued to her profile. 

They didn’t say anything for a while. Ichigo eventually forced himself to look away from her. Her hair was still as short as he remembered it. It made him feel like no time had passed. Without warning, Rukia punched his arm. 

“Ow! What the fuck?” Ichigo yelped. He rubbed at his arm; she hadn’t held back. 

“What were you thinking?” Rukia scolded. “Orihime deserved better than that.” 

“I know,” Ichigo yelled. Rukia reached out and flicked his forehead. “Quit it!” 

“You deserve that,” Rukia replied. “If you weren’t sure then…”

“What?” Ichigo asked. Rukia was looking away from him again. 

“Why’d you let it get this far,” Rukia asked. Ichigo was sure that that was the question on everyone’s mind, though no one had dared ask him directly. Not even his dad or sisters or Orihime. 

Ichigo wanted to shrug and mumble something about how he didn’t know. But this was Rukia. “I thought it was what I was supposed to do.” 

Rukia turned to consider him then. Ichigo met her gaze. She was pissed at him, he knew. But even so...there was nowhere else he’d rather be. 

Rukia once again broke their gaze first. “Love and duty don’t really mix well,” she finally said. 

“Yeah, I’m kinda learning that,” he replied. He settled back into his seat to watch the crowd. 

A slow song started playing. For a fleeting moment, Ichigo considered asking Rukia to dance. But he figured it would be pretty shitty of him to dance with someone else at his wedding reception, even if Inoue had left him. 

“That’s nice,” Rukia said. He followed her gaze to a couple on the dance floor. It was Inoue and Ishida. They were awkwardly dancing together, Ishida clearly not used to being on a dance floor. Ishida mumbled something and Inoue laughed. Ichigo swore he saw Ishida blush but they were too far away to be sure. He was positive that Inoue was smiling. And he didn’t feel regret or resentment at the sight of them dancing. It was good to see Inoue happy again. At the end of the day, that was why Ichigo had done anything in their relationship. 

“Yeah,” Ichigo said. “It is.”

“Oi!” Ichigo and Rukia turned to see Renji and Ikkaku walking into the reception. Renji tossed something towards Rukia, who caught it easily. “Your turn. We’re gonna go get drunk.” 

Ichigo looked at what Rukia was holding. It was a Soul Pager. And it was going crazy. “Too much reiatsu in one area,” Rukia explained. “I should go.”

“Want company?” Ichigo asked, before he could talk himself out of it. 

Rukia looked surprised by the offer but quickly recovered. “Sure, if you can keep up.”

“The hell is that supposed to mean?” Ichigo asked, offended. 

“How long has it been since you took down a hollow?”

“Bet I can take down more than you,” he challenged. Rukia looked back at him with a glint in her eye.

“You’re on,” Rukia replied. 

They ran out of the reception area, oblivious to all their friends watching them and making bets on how long it will take for Ichigo to be back in front of an altar again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos or comment!


End file.
